Goffard Gaffgarion
Summary A shrewd and cunning businessman and sellsword with little consicence, Goffard Gaffgarion 'was once an officer in the Ivalician Army during the Fifty Years' War against Ordallia to the east, but was discharged due to the brutal, soulless methods he employed to achieve victory. Turning his mind to the acquisition of coin, he became a sellsword, offering his veteran military strategy to whoever was willing to pay him the largest sum of Gil. His birthday is August 26th, and his job class is that of a Fell Knight - a knight without scruples, who is more than willing to drain his enemy's very life force to sustain his own. His crimson-red sword is caked with the blood of his enemies. After witnessing the Order of the Northern Sky under his elder brother's command mercilessly kill his best friend from childhood's little sister, Tietra, (someone he had known since his earliest youth) in cold blood, Ramza Beoulve became disillusioned with the aristocracy and reneged his family name, adopting his common mother's maiden name of Lugria instead. He found employment with Gaffgarion's mercenary troupe along with another young man named Ladd, and worked with this unit on many an occasion, their only thought in mind the next purse of gil they would acquire. After a time Gaffgarion's troupe was propositioned to assist the Lionsguard, led by Agrias Oaks, in the protection of the heir to the throne, Princess Ovelia Atkascha. Upon dealing with an ambush thought to be from the Order of the Northern Sky, Delita Heiral made away with the princess. In hot pursuit, they eventually came across Delita and the Princess at Zeirchele Falls, where Gaffgarion reveals that this was his setup all along, and that his orders were to retrieve Ovelia for Lord Dycedarg and the Order of the Northern Sky so that she might face execution. Unwilling to let another Tietra happen in the Princess, Ramza turned his back on Gaffgarion, eventually driving him away. This action irritated Lord Dycedarg, who tells Gaffgarion that if Ramza becomes too much of a pest, that he was free to eliminate him. Forging a deal with Lionel's Cardinal Delacroix, they prepare an ambush which enables the Princess to fall into the hands of the Cardinal (whom they assume is willing to give the Princess to Dycedarg, however the Cardinal is in league with the Templarate instead), and Gaffgarion prepares his own ambush hoping to catch Ramza unawares so that he might retrieve the Taurus auracite as well. Ramza drives Gaffgarion away again, though, and they meet one final time at the gates of Lionel Castle, where Gaffgarion faces the young Beoulve man to man. However, Gaffgarion underestimates his foe, and meets his end. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-A Name: Goffard Gaffgarion Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Male Age: 52 Classification: Hume, Mercenary, Sellsword in employ of the Order of the Northern Sky, Fell Knight (Default Class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Master Tactician, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption (Via Shadowblade and Duskblade, Gaffgarion can absorb an enemy's HP or MP at a range; these abilities cannot be blocked), Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Teleportation (Has been known to teleport away from dangerous situations) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought on par with Agrias Oaks and Ramza, proving a formidable foe for the latter when fighting one on one at Lionel Castle) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep up with Agrias, Ramza and Delita on a number of occasions) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Handily withstood strikes from Ramza, Agrias and Delita) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with her weapon. Several dozen meters with magicks and sword skills. Standard Equipment: Blood Sword (Crimson-bladed mythril sword with the ability to sap an opponent's HP) Intelligence: Above average. Well-versed in military tactics and served as a high-ranking officer during the Fifty Years' War, though he was discharged for his sheer brutality. Weaknesses: His arrogance and pride allows him to be blindsided by clearer-cut tactics; his brute-force methods may not work on a calculated opponent. Cannot use Fell Sword techniques (Shadowblade, Duskblade) without a sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadowblade:' A single target technique that creates a large blade made out of blood that penetrates a syringe-like object, draining a large portion of a target's health and restoring one's own. *'Duskblade:' A single target technique that creates a large spectral blade from the ground, syphoning a target's MP and restoring one's own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Knights Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 5